villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Varian
Varian is a recurring character in Tangled: The Series. He serves as the supporting protagonist in the first half of the first season, but later serves as the main antagonist of the second half of the season when his father, Quirin, was trapped in the amber that he caused and was betrayed by Rapunzel and her friends. He is a young, brilliant, yet often clumsy alchemist and a friend of Rapunzel, who later becomes obsessed with getting revenge on both her and Corona after they are unable to help save his father, until he redeems himself in the third season. In the second season, he briefly appears in the episode, "Happiness Is..." and was mentioned throughout the season and later returned to the third season, briefly as the secondary antagonist in the first episode "Rapunzel's Return" and later, the major protagonist in the rest of the third season. He is voiced by Jeremy Jordan, who also played Winn Schott on Supergirl. Biography A young but brilliant-minded scientist, alchemist, and inventor, Varian started out with a youthful idealistic view that sought to be of help to others through his work as an alchemist. He had a strained relationship with his father, whose approval he longed for. He is irritated by people calling his work magic when he insists it is science, and he has a progressive mind, wanting to help his village when it is under siege by mysterious spikes of unbreakable rock, despite his father's wishes to pretend the problem doesn't exist. When one of his experiments in finding a solution goes horribly wrong that it entraps his father in unbreakable amber, Varian is overwhelmed with guilt and went to the only person he hoped could help, Princess Rapunzel. However, due to a crisis going on, Rapunzel reluctantly turned Varian away, causing him to lose all faith in her, the royal family, and the people of Corona, vowing to make them pay. He became bitter, spiteful, and manipulative, setting up a large-scale problem and tricking Rapunzel into helping him acquire the dried remains of the Sundrop Flower and hatefully telling her off for breaking her promise to help him should he ever come to her and turning him away from a moment of real need. Varian threw away his moral compass when he came to the conclusion that he needed Rapunzel, not the flower, to free his father. He sent an automaton to attack her, which caused her father, King Frederic, to confine Rapunzel to a tower, and then willfully mutated his pet raccoon to attack the castle guard, distracting everybody while Varian kidnapped Rapunzel's mother, Queen Arianna. He showed himself to be remorseless to Arianna, spurning her sympathies and attempts to convince him not to go down this path. However, he does admit to her that he is aware of the path he has taken, but feels he has gone too far to turn back. He has also proven incapable of taking responsibility for his actions because despite what happens to his father being his own fault, he instead blames Rapunzel and the entire kingdom. Varian also proved to have excellent foresight, as he accurately predicted Rapunzel and Frederic would try to sneak up on him while their friends kept Varian's automatons occupied, and he went as far as to threaten Arianna by spilling the same amber mixture that imprisoned his father to do the same to the queen, in order to force Rapunzel to comply with his demands. When he realized Rapunzel's unbreakable hair could not free his father, Varian suffered an emotional breakdown and threatened that if he could not have a happy ending, then neither would Rapunzel. He became murderous, virtually psychotic, and even after he was foiled and arrested, he seethed with a promise to his father he would make him proud. Frederic promised Rapunzel he would make sure Varian gets the help he needs and that he would do everything he could to free the boy's father. After about a year later though, Varian showed some remorse and shame for his past deeds and thought that he could never be forgiven, which was why he teamed up with the Andrew and the Separatists of Saporia to erase everyone's memories so that he could have a fresh start and be friends with Rapunzel again. However, by Rapunzel's compassion and the Separatists' change of plan, Varian turned over a new leaf and helped the princess and her friends save Corona. His rekindled friendship with Rapunzel soon gave him back his dad and the forgiveness of Corona. Quotes }} Gallery wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-P1M.jpg|Varian's dark side emerges The Alchemist Returns 31.jpg|Varian revealing his true and new colors to Rapunzel. Wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-PM.jpg|Varian's evil stare. Secret of the Sun Drop 31.jpg|Varian's evil grin. Varian Evil.jpg|Varian's villainous breakdown. Secret of the Sun Drop 33.jpg|Varian's defeat and arrest. Videos Tangled the Series - What the Hair?! - Rapunzel Meets Varian - clip Tangled the Series - What the Hair?! - Trying To Shine Hair - CLIP Tangled The Series - Se1E01 What The Hair? - Varian's Tremors Tangled the Series - What the Hair?! - Countdown - CLIP Tangled The Series - Great Expotations - Varian Return - CLIP Varian's Love Great Expotations - Tangled The Series Tangled The Series - Great Expotations - Varian And Cassandra Moment - CLIP Tangled The Series - Great Expotations - Hair New Secret - CLIP Let Me Make You Proud Music Video Tangled The Series Disney Channel Let me make you proud (Reprise) Queen For a Day - Tangled The Series Varian Returns Again The Alchemist Returns - Tangled The Series Tangled The Series - Varian's Betrayal (Clip) Tangled the Series - Secret of the Sundrop - Beast Attacks Rapunzel And Varian kidnaps Queen Arianna Tangled the Series - Secret of the Sundrop - Varian Tries to Freeze Ariana and Use rapunzel's Hair Tangled The Series - Defeating Varian (Clip) Tangled the Series - Secret of the Sundrop - Varian is Arrested and the Lanterns Appear Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Varian? (Clip) Trivia *Varian's design is reminiscent to that of Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6, another Disney franchise. Both are 14-year-old inventors with reckless tendencies yet good intentions. Both experienced the loss of a family member, mutilating their hearts and bringing about a desire for vengeance against those they deem responsible, even going so far as to consciously attempt murder. (Varian seeking revenge against Rapunzel for the loss of his father and Hiro seeking revenge on Yokai for the indirect death of his brother). However, while Hiro overcame his desire for vengeance with the support of his friends and family, Varian allowed his hatred to consume him and, through his actions, cemented his place as one of Rapunzel’s worst enemies, until his redemption. **Coincidentally, the chemical balls Varian is seen using throughout the series are reminiscent of those used by Honey Lemon, another Big Hero 6 character. *He was originally confirmed to return in the second season of the series, since his voice actor's name (Jeremy Jordan) was included in the main voice cast of the season. **However, he only made an appearance as an hallucination caused by the idol in "Happiness Is..." Other times, he was just mentioned by the characters. *He is confirmed to return in the third and final season of the series, since Jeremy Jordan was included in the main cast. It is also confirmed that he'll be in a group musical number at some point. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Teenagers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Insecure Category:Homicidal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Changer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Rogues Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Brainwashers